narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
LeeTen
The Couple LeeTen (Japanese リーテン) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Rock Lee and Tenten. Their Relationship Part I Lee and Tenten were put on the same team a year before the start of the series. The two are shown to have a friendly relationship, though Tenten is often embarrassed by Lee's antics. However, she appears to admire him as well, as shown at the very end of Part I while she watched him train. Part II The relationship between the two is very much the same in Part II. They still work well as a team, as shown when they, along with the rest of Team Guy, came to the aid of Team Kakashi in the Kazekage rescue Arc. Tenten is still exasperated by Lee's behavior, but she still cares about him as well as the other members of her team. Evidence *They have a friendly relationship throughout the series. *Tenten admires Lee's resolve and motivation. *Durring the first part of the Chunin Exams, Tenten helps Lee cheat by using strings to position some mirrors on the ceiling so Lee can see answers off another person's test paper. *When Tenten gets to Lee after his defeat against the sound ninjas, she scolds him for doing something stupid while thinking to herself that Lee would have won if he was by himself, implying that Sakura's presence and Lee's infatuation with Sakura are the reasons why Lee lost. *When Rock Lee gives his promise to Sakura about being stronger next time they meet, Tenten is shown immediatley afterwards. *Durring Tenten's fight against Temari, Lee cheered loudly for Tenten. *After Tenten's loss, Temari threw her off Temari's fan. Lee took act upon this and caught Tenten before she hit the floor and/or wall. *When Temari insults Tenten by calling her garbage, Lee gets upset and attempts to attack Temari. *In both Lee and Tenten's last appearance before Shippuden, Tenten stared at Lee, resting her head on both her hands and smiling, while Lee was training. *When Lee is mourning over Neji's death, both Might Guy and Tenten try to console him, Tenten seeming concerned about him. *There are moments in the Rock lee spin-off manga and anime where LeeTen has been hinted at. An example in the manga would be from chapter 15, when Tenten and temari face off and the green sandex Tenten was wearing is revealed. This makes Tenten flashback to the moment when she and Lee trained together which makes her think to herself that she grew stronger because of that. An example from the anime is from episode 6, when Lee is upset because he is not doing well at the sports meet so Tenten decides to participate in the cheerleading competition to lift Lee's spirit despite her being embarresed by the idea of her in a female cheerleading uniform. However, Tenten somehow ends up in a male cheerleading uniform and Lee actually gets motivated by Sakura in a female cheerleading uniform, which makes Tenten upset at Lee. *In the PS2 game Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3, the player can go on two dates with each of the characters available in the story mode. On the first date with Tenten, Tenten complains to herself that Lee did not show up to the dumpling stand despite her inviting him. On the second date, Tenten tells Naruto that Lee told her to be at the dumpling stand to meet him, but Lee has not shown up, so Naruto and Tenten wait for Lee. Eventually Lee shows up and apologizes to Tenten. he goes on explaining that he lost track of time due to him picking flowers for Tenten so he can give them to her as a gift for her helping him out so much. Tenten seems touched by this and forgives Lee for being late. When Lee and Tenten leave together, Naruto says to himself, "Those two are in a world of thier own." Among the Fans LeeTen has a decent amount of popularity among Tenten and Lee pairings. It is likely supported because of their relationship in the manga, and Tenten's being embarrassed of him can be seen as a comedy point of the pairing. The couple has gotten more popular amongst fans due to Neji dying and Tenten being concerned about Lee. It is a rival pairing to NejiTen and LeeSaku. Category:Couples involving Lee Category:Couples involving Tenten